Garden hoses are a necessity for lawn and garden care, as well as general all-around home care. Typically, hoses are found either wound and left on the ground near a water spigot, or wound on one of many known hose reel-type storage devices. During the off-season, hoses are often found on the floor of a garage or other storage area.
The prior art has proposed a number of different structures for rewinding and storing a hose when it is not in use. These devices generally include stationary hose reel hangers that can be mounted to a surface of a building, such as an outer wall of a house or portable hose reel carts that permit ready transport of the hose from one location to another.
In the past, it was common to retrieve hoses and the like by manually winding them around a suitable structure such as a wall mounted hanger or simply bundling them into loose coils. Surface (or wall) mounted hose reels or hangers come in a wide variety of configurations. For example, one surface mounted hose hanger includes a simple, semi-circular metal or plastic support that is mounted to the building, over which the hose is looped or hung. Another surface mounted device or reel includes a rotatable fitting that is mounted to the building surface to which a manually rotated reel is mounted. Unfortunately, when hose is pulled out from such manually wound devices, it often becomes snarled or tangled and requires appreciable time and effort to correct the situation. Additionally, these surface mounted reels and hangers are often considered unsightly, particularly if they are mounted to the front of the building and are not covered or otherwise obscured by plants or foliage.
Portable hose reel carts permit ready transport of the hose from one location to another. Portable hose reel carts typically include an open, manually rotatable reel or spool positioned between a pair of side frames with wheels. The hose is manually wound upon the reel for storage and pulled or dispensed from the reel for use.
Although such carts have become wide-spread in use because of their portable storage capabilities, they do have drawbacks. First, these devices require manual winding of the hose. Rewinding long hoses requires a considerable effort. Due to the low positional location of the winding mechanism on these devices, many users may be physically unable to complete the rewinding. Additionally, a hose stored on such a reel is exposed to the elements. Often hoses are made of rubber or like materials that can become stiff or brittle and can break when subjected to ultra-violet radiation or low temperature extremes, particularly with advanced age.
Portable hose reel carts may also be considered by some to be unsightly. Given that most hose reel carts are designed for use in and around garden and lawn areas, it is expected and natural for these carts to become dirty. As such, some users may be inclined to constantly remove a hose reel cart, particularly from the front of a house. When, for example, the cart becomes dirty, muddy or discolored.
In an effort to solve some of these problems, a number of hose retrieval devices have been developed which automatically retrieve and rewind hose on a reel in such a manner so as to avoid tangling the next time the hose is deployed or paid out. Such devices generally include a reel and a level wind mechanism for guiding the hose onto the reel. The level wind mechanism includes a traversing screw, a guide rod, and a follower. The reel is generally directly driven by a motor and/or an intermeshing clutch assembly. Unfortunately, the electric motors of the prior art devices have voltage requirements that reduce portability and increase the risk of electrical shock. Additionally, the clutch mechanisms utilized on these devices are either completely engaged or completely disengaged and lack an infinitely adjustable torque transfer assembly to allow operator controlled speed and/or force of hose retrieval.
Unfortunately, many of these motorized devices also lack a suitably safe enclosure to protect the operator and/or small children from being accidentally caught in the device. For example, none of the motorized hose reels known are equipped with safety interlocks to prevent the motor from being engaged if an enclosure cover is opened. To compound the problem, many of these devices do not provide for an emergency stop and require the entire hose to be retracted before the device can be stopped. Retracting the entire hose may take several seconds and exacerbates emergency situations such as when a person or pet has been caught in the machine or in the hose as it is retracted. In addition, none of the devices known provide a disengaging hose winding guide. The level winds of the prior art are capable of causing severe damage to an operator, child or pet that may accidentally get caught in the rewinding device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a rechargeable battery operated motorized hose reel storage device that permits safe motorized take-up and manual dispensing of a hose that is also aesthetically pleasing. Such a hose reel storage device that can be safely used to retract and “hide-away” the hoses stored therein when not in use, and desirably provides a protective, outwardly aesthetically pleasing appearance.